super_ultimate_mario_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ultimate Toad Gamer/Ultimate Toad Gamer 2:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive
'User Talk:Ultimate Toad Gamer from Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki' This is my talk page. Feel free to send me a message :) Something important Ha ha ha! Guess what created a game on Fatendo called w:c:fantendo:New Super Mario U The Extreme Adventure on Fantendo where you and your uncle are the main antagonists. HA HA HA! (Mario 2124 (talk) 18:08, December 14, 2013 (UTC)) User Talk:Ultiamte Mario Gamer Ugh, I hoped that you wouldn't figure this out but I guess you have. You see, it all started on Dievientart. Mario 2124 was my dievientart account. You see I thought that Danny was dead because he did not respond to my question for weeks. So I decided to make an obituary for him on A day with Bowser Jr. wiki. A few days later, he finally answered my question and also complained that he saw his obituary saying that he is alive and he asked me to tell that person to stop if I had a wikia account. You see, I couldn't tell him that I made the obituary(he would get angry at me), so I had to create another account that Matched my Dievientart account to make it seem like Mario 2124 was a different person from me so that Dannywaving wouldn't get angry. Therefore, I was stuck in a trap and I had to continue opposing my UMG account in my Mario 2124 account to show Dannywaving that I opposed UMG. Sure. :) (Ultimate Luigi Gamer (talk) 22:30, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) That's good. :) (Ultimate Luigi Gamer (talk) 22:49, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) Dude. Do not resist UMG's action for any reason. He is our uncle and the prime minister of his family. Remember what happenned when ULG and his father tried to lead a revolution, they were banished from the family forever. Either Knock it off right now or ai will Block you. (Ultimate Goomba Gamer (talk) 22:56, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) That sounds like a reason to lead a revolution. and getting twice the amount of money sounds like a good deal. I'll join your revolution. :) (Ultimate Goomba Gamer (talk) 23:13, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) Overthrow UMG I see you are now ruler of this wiki. Will you be my master? 'USer Talk:Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive' Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Super Mario Series Chronological Timeline page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tonic the Hedgefox (talk) 16:23, December 29, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Guess what Jacob. I asked one of my minions named Kamek the Magikoopa to unblock himself and Promote me to admin. Therefore I will become he leader of this wiki again. Since you rebelled against me and got my account globally banned, I will block you as punishment for blocking me. MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! But KoopaJr Boy is loyal to me so he will probably Block you. (Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 (talk) 16:38, December 30, 2013 (UTC)) I don't care about this wiki at all, you two do what you want with it Koopajrboy (talk) 13:27, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to be an admin here, I want to be an admin on ADWBJ wiki. Koopajrboy (talk) 14:08, December 31, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 Although I made that game, it was for a good reason. It was to prevent Dannywaving for getting angry at me. Important News Ok, as shown on My talk page that this user named Luke Bell, who's wikia username is A Carpenter who was behind everything that has happened as part of a secret plan to conquer the Mario Fanon wikis on wikia so that he would become the center of attention so that he can become General Manager of Nintendo so that he can trick people into rebelling agaisnt their government so that he can conquer the world. We must temporarily team up to prevent him from taking over this wiki. *User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 User Talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 First of all, I am more sure that Chu Kok supports I my side of the Mario 2124 incident because he would probably have free time on the weekend and so far he hasn't banned me from this wiki. That indicates that he supports me. Second of all, Nathan Labowski must have secretly whet to my house, created his account and then left in order to trick you into thinking that he was the same person. Please do not get deceived that Nathan Labowski is a sock. Think about it this way, If I were to trick Fantendo using my Nathan Labowski account, *1:How would I be able to trick them if Arend probably knows about the situation of Nathan Labowski. If That was the case, Arend would tell the fantendo users about Nathan Labowski. So that can't be true. *I unbanned you so that we can temporarily team up and stop Nathan Labowski's plan. If I had a plan to take over Fantendo by tricking them, what would you have to do in order for that plan to succeed? Shouldn't it make more sense that I unbanned you so that we can temporarily team up instead of me having a plan. Please stop your conspiracy theories. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 Chu Kok might have been busy during the time that Arend invaded my wiki and overall busy for a long time which explains why he hasn't created articles yet. But I'm pretty sure that he supports me and opposes you. And about the fact that Nathan Labowski created that account after I locked the house, he could have stayed at my house for days prior to his account creation and eventually left. And also, about your point about the fact that my plan could be more complex, then try to guess what a plan like that could possibily be. If you don't have any idea, that proves that I do not have Nathan Labowski as a sockpuppet since if you can't come up with a plan to use Nathan Labowski for advantage, That means there is no way a plan using Nathan Labowski could work. You Betrayed Me After all I did for you...TALK TO YOU, TREAT YOU LIKE YOUR IMPORTANT,... you betray us and ban all the Fantendo users. I'm tired of this, UTG. I trusted you, unlike your womanizing uncle. And you just blow me away. HOW DOES IT FEEL?! Sleep with one eye open tonight. Because I may find you. RE But you said you'd unblock the Fantendo Users. And you banned them. "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 17:24, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Meme911 Reply There are NOT EVIL. I thought I could trust you. Your uncle fooled you, or you guys are too young. You need to accept they AREN'T evil. "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 21:43, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Meme911 And I Thought You Were My Friend. No. Fuck Your Offer. Your Corrupt Uncle Showed You Wrong Shit. Ban Me. I DON'T CARE, TRAITOR. "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 22:09, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Flip FUCKING RE I WOULD'VE IF YOU HAD UNBANNED THE MOST TALENTED, SPECIAL, AND AMAZING PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET. FANTENDO IS A FANON WIKI. THIS IS JUST A BASE. LET YOUR UNLCE SUFFER. JOIN US!! "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 22:17, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Meme911 Reply Back Off to report you, I go! "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 22:44, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Meme911 PS: Your uncle too! I won't reply after this message. I demoted myself before because I didn't know users were being banned unfairly. And about the compromise, I do not agree. How about this: you leave all of the users unbanned who do not deserve a ban and I won't touch this wiki. Lumoshi (talk) So if this means you won't ban anyone who didn't do anything on this wiki to deserve a ban, I think we have a deal. As long as all of those users stay unbanned, I won't return to this wiki. Lumoshi (talk) 12:59, May 21, 2014 (UTC) 12:30, May 21, 2014 Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Fandraxono (Talk | contribs) (They should be unbanned temporarily to trick Lumoshi that I am agreeing to his compromise) You are an idiot. -- Lumoshi (talk) 10:48, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I would enjoy Fantendo more, but I think you know that the only reason I keep coming back here is because I need to stand up for the rights of my fellow users. Sure, ban them if they vandalized this wiki. But don't ban them if they didn't do a single thing here to deserve a ban. I get that it's a preventative measure, but why ban them if they did nothing? For example, Spark01 didn't do anything here do deserve a ban. All he did was edit his user and user talk pages. If he didn't do anything bad for almost a year, what makes you think he'll do it now? That makes no sense at all and is completely unfair. The only things I did here was standing up for everyone who was banned unfairly. Being blocked on any wiki makes them ineligible to adopt a wiki, or other things. Now think about how I haven't banned you, even after all of this. Don't you think you deserve a ban for all of this? I haven't banned you yet. So it isn't fair that you ban others and not be banned. And the reason I called you an idiot was because you assumed that I was stupid enough to fall for your plot. We aren't going to get anywhere by deceiving each other. That is why I have a second compromise to offer. How about: #You forget about ALL that Arend has done to you, or any other Fantendo user so we start at a blank slate #Agree to NOT ban anyone unfairly In return, I will: #Tell Arend the problem is solved and to not return to the wiki #I will not return either #The only reason I will come to the wiki is to make sure that the compromise is being followed, i.e. no one unfairly banned. Do you agree? -- Lumoshi (talk) 16:38, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I think you missed the point of what I said. Why do they need to be banned at all? -- Lumoshi (talk) 22:16, May 22, 2014 (UTC) "Just in case" isn't a good reason. If they actually do harm, you can revert it with one click and block them. But blocking them without a real reason is unfair. This would be like the USA arresting a random person from the Middle East just because they were from there. It's not fair. -- Lumoshi (talk) 01:14, May 23, 2014 (UTC) The thing is, most of those users DON'T CARE about this wiki or helping Arend. So why would they try to cause harm? Like I said, this is like you are the USA government and you are arresting people for just being from the middle east. -- Lumoshi (talk) 16:07, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Some people you banned aren't even the Fantendo leaders, though. -- Lumoshi (talk) 16:14, May 23, 2014 (UTC) fandraxono, spark01, exotoro -- Lumoshi (talk) 16:39, May 23, 2014 (UTC) degenerator, .vectordestiny, yoshifraga97, lockyx2, sorastitch -- Lumoshi (talk) 16:41, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Here's a suggestion: Make an entirely new wiki. Don't tell me or anyone else from Fantendo about it. Then you will be completely safe from any invaders and you don't need to ban anyone. -- Lumoshi (talk) 19:48, May 23, 2014 (UTC) All that would be needed is a simple copypaste, as you only have around 65 articles. Images wouldn't be a pain, as you have very few of those. -- Lumoshi (talk) 20:59, May 23, 2014 (UTC) You could advertise it at different wikis, I guess? -- Lumoshi (talk) 21:09, May 23, 2014 (UTC) But the point is Fantendo wasn't a huge wiki forever. It was pretty small for the first few years it existed. Especially since we already have several fanon wikis on Wikia, I don't think there's a risk of it becoming as popular as Fantendo for a very long time. -- Lumoshi (talk) 21:16, May 23, 2014 (UTC) #Already done #If you can link to the discussions there, I'm good. Lumoshi (talk) 21:38, May 23, 2014 (UTC) I told them on chat, actually. -- Lumoshi (talk) 14:24, May 24, 2014 (UTC)